New Perspective
by irongurl3
Summary: Tony gets captured out of no where, and the team learns a few things they didn't know before... Tony!Whump! First fanfic be nice please. contains torture, and possible mentions of child abuse, but not dark. 3
1. Invite

** Okay first of all, I'm new at this! I really hope it's not as bad as I think its going to be… well don't you feel exited now. I just have been reading a LOT of fan fictions on Tony Stark and the Avengers but I never really found a story that I LOVED. (I really like tony whump to so heads up there.) So I just really hope some people out there have the same weird interests as me and keep following my stories. Also, there will be no slash in my stories. I'm not against it, I just can't write that stuff. So please review it will help me a lot get started thanks! +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++**

Tony didn't exactly agree with the avengers moving into the tower. Sure, it had been a though when remodeling after the whole attack, but he, himself didn't personally invite them. So you can imagine that he gave his opinion to Fury when he took up the job for him.

"Wait, hold up eye patch. Did you just 'order' these people to come live with me in my NEW, tower with out even consulting me?", Tony questioned with fake anger.

"Yes.", Fury responded keeping a solid face on. Tony looked as if he was considering it for a moment then loudly clapped his hands. "Okay kiddies, pack you bags were going home". After watching the billionaire strode out of the room with that smirk Steve knew instantly this was going to end badly. When he first met Tony he knew that was Howard's son. The way he walked with swagger, talked with confidence, down to even his smile and intelligence. It was all the same performance. But if there was one thing the two Starks definitely did not have in common was there humanity. He seen Tony's file. He made that suit to save himself, and from there it was just a hobby for the engineer. So at first he regretted nothing he said on the helicarrier that day. –"I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is your self. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play. To lie down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you."- But as he got to know Tony he realized that his reckless personality was the opposite of all of that. The stunt he pulled in New York proved that. So even though a voice was telling him he didn't know the billionaire's perspective was just an act, he couldn't help but feel guilty. For god's sake, the man almost died to save Manhattan.

So even though Stark has earned a little of his respect, his act towards him will not change. Why would he show off that he's selfish, humorous in the most inappropriate times and brag that he's a genius? And is it really attractive to announce you sleep with a girl each night of the week, maybe more? He just really didn't understand Tony Stark. Or this generation I guess. At least Howard at restrictions with himself and could be serious. The sad thing is that every time he compared Tony with his father he couldn't help but be angered that Howard had to die and Tony carries his name with such disrespect. And now I'm going to be living in his house 24/7. Along with two master assassins, A man with breath taking anger management issues, and God that has been known to be very clumsy around 'Midgard' furniture. So yeah, this was going to be fun.

**Please review and tell me if I made any mistakes it will help a lot! I also like suggestions I cant promise I'll use them but might help too. So tell me! 3**


	2. The Party Can Begin

** Okay here's the second chapter. I see I got a couple reviews on the first one. I'm being way too paranoid about this I know. I…. must…. Be…. PATIENT. But if there's one thing me and Tony have in common is our limit on patience. Not a lot. Oh and I forgot to say I don't own the avengers or Tony Stark, but he does own me. Ha, well here ya, go.**

"Wait… So you're telling me now that I just finished all the paper work, I'm going to have four super heroes staying here?" Tony Stark can handle terrorists. He could handle crazy, controlling gods. He could even control deadly annoying paparazzi. But one thing he's terribly scared of is a frustrated and angry Pepper. And the way her high heel was clicking impatiently didn't sound good.

"Well firstly, it wasn't even my idea. That was all Nick Fury's orders. Secondly the tower's still only 12 percent yours so you can't really…" Okay he went too far.

"Tony don't you DARE even go there with me! This times paper work, and construction was 10 times as worse than last time! But if you think you can answer all my clients calling me right now by all means, go ahead." Pepper Potts tossed her phone at her childish boyfriend. "And then you can practice being 'welcoming' to your teammates when they arrive –witch you will be. And in the mean time I'm going to go have myself a chat with Mr. Fury". With that she nodded as if confirming her plans, and clicked away, her short, business-like skirt swaying slightly. 'Wow' Tony mentally thought. 'How did I find such a perfect woman?' Throwing the Blackberry aside he headed towards the lab. Maybe he could get in some tinkering before the circus came.

"Bring up blue prints for latest mark, Jarvis" The genius was so caught up in his work that he didn't realize Jarvis hadn't responded. "Hey, Jarvis, wakey, wakey, buddy what do I pay you for?" Tony said a bit louder and aware. After about 30 seconds Jarvis replied,"apoligisze Sir. Bringing up Mark 12 as ordered." 'That was weird. He had expected a witty comeback. He left it wide open with the 'What do I pay you for'. Very unlike Jarvis.' But before he could look into it, Jarvis exclaimed –much more like himself- That the avengers had arrived. Oh well, guess it was nothing. Sighing, he thought 'time to get this over with'.

"Welcome to Casa la Stark! Make your self at home!" Stark gave off a show of welcoming his teammates. Arms wide, with a bright grin. "Please, if you feel greenly angry use emergency exits at your left and right, keep bird droppings outside, tights in the closet, most of all, no deceiving spiders." "Already had that problem before..." Tony added with a whisper while turning to give the grand tour. After a quick glance around to make sure everyone was equally as confused, they carried on, following Tony. "Okay guys, here's the living room. I would appreciate it if we did all our needs here rather than, oh, let's say the air vents." Stark gave a smirk towards Clint. If you need a movie, or really anything you can ask Jarvis." Steve's first thought was a maid or butler. But that didn't sound like Stark. "Jarvis… is that like your… butler?" Tony hesitated for such a quick moment that only a well trained eye could have seen, but, of course as quick as I came the famous mask covered up with a small grin. "Yeah, well electric now." Tony gave a small, inside joke, laugh. Clearing his throat, the billionaire called out to his artificial intelligence. "Hey Jarvis! Give a shout out to our guests!" Bruce gave a small jump, and Rogers looked wildly at the ceiling for an explanation. "Welcome, to Stark Towers, Doctor. Banner, Captain Rogers, Mr. Barton, and Mrs. Rushman." Barton gave a side glace at Natasha and mouthed 'Rushman'? She shot a look back that said 'explain later'. "Wait a minute! There's a boy missing from this band. Where's Shakespeare?" "Thor must finish business with his brother and father, he will come as soon as there done." Captain announced. "Ah, well then the real party can start" Tony grinned widely with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't see how that's a party…" everyone let Agent Romanoff's words sink in before a wave of snickers went loose through the room at her quoting herself from what seemed like years ago….

**The angst will come soon, do not worry my kids. I tried fitting the beginning of it in this chapter but *sigh* not enough room. Bare with me my beautiful viewers. I have to get the intro over with. Thanks so much for reading! PLEASE review and correct my mistake! Bye XD **


	3. Drowning The Nightmares

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for following my story c: I feel so loved. I have a feeling I'm going to be really quick with getting chapters up so that's goooood for you! I do not own the Avengers or Tony Stark but there's a voice in the back of my head that says I do, and sorry by the way I'm still getting used to so I don't know how to work everything still. Thanks, here ya go.**

Tony hated when Pepper went on business trips. After her defeating talk with Fury she flew into California for a boards meeting. So here Tony was, lying in bed, alone. When pepper was here she would stop them. Protect them from him. It sounded weak but it's true. He didn't know how much more of the nightmares he could take. When ever he was up in space, his lungs refusing him to breathe, his eyes… Refusing to stay open. He couldn't feel the excruciating pain of all the pressure from traveling between atmospheres in a matter of seconds but…. He could remember it. And it seemed so real. He can still hear everyone's screams; feel his anxiety and guilt, the air rushing past him like needled water as he sank down to Earth. But god, Pepper. She would save him before he hit ground. She would shake him and bring him back from the past. This certain dream just happens to be his brains favorite. Of course there's Afghanistan, Obadiah, his parent's death and... Other memories that were suppose to be buried in the darkest, deepest part of him. Unfortunately for Tony Stark, when he locked those memories some vial emotions got stuck in there too. So when people questioned him, or even worse, looked at him in disgust when he was was forced to bring up these topics and spit them out with humor, and no real mourn, he knows that if he were to unlock that door, even to let some of that sorrowful emotion out, the memories would slither there way out like a snake fast and agile. And there was no way in hell he was going to butcher his reputation like that. If there was one thing he learned growing up a celebrity is that you can never let any of your walls fall in front of the public. And he had a LOT of walls.

Giving a deep yawn he realized he had been staring at the ceiling for like 3 hours now? Groggily he turned his head towards the digital alarm clock to read 3:47 A.M. Oh well. At least he got a couple hours of sleep. He swung his legs out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make a drink. He needed tot drown these thoughts.

After showing everyone the MANY floors Stark Towers had to offer he presented them their rooms. Contrary to common belief, Stark was very observant when he wanted to be. So he had located and decorated their rooms to each of his teammate's specific interests. Rogers's is the bottom floor in the back, connected to the garden were he can draw all the pretty flowers he wants, and his room is all designed specifically from the forties. Bruce's is on the first floor as well because, knowing how paranoid he was about it, if the hulk were to come for a visit there wasn't much Bruce would feel guilty of breaking. It was also VERY roomy with no fragile items to make him feel uncomfortable. Plus it was very close to his general lab. Even though Thor isn't here yet his room was ready on the higher floors, with light, festive colors. The feeling of victory. Also his own cabinet stashed with pop tarts, and a balcony connected to a lightning pole for obvious reasons. Clint's was on the second floor, right next to the training area, and, more importantly, the archery fields. Also with a porch, bunk bed, and stuff to climb on like the creep he his. Natasha's was right next to his. It had a more girly style to it, given Tony didn't really no what she liked because of how secretive she was but it had wonderful display of ancient weapons on the wall. They all were more than impressed with how well Stark knew them all and, naturally, Tony acted like it wasn't a gift, it was a given. By then it was 9 and everyone was exhausted, and went to try out there new beds. It was then the Avengers learned, really how little they new of not Tony Stark, but Tony. Any they kinda wanted to find out.

**Don't freak out! There will be a lot more dialogue in following chapters! Thanks 3!**


	4. Under Iron Man's Mask

**Thanks to the reviews I got so far! I promise everyone I will keep up with my chapters and constantly be working on another one. If anyone has the time to do this… please try and get my story out there. I really want people to see my stories. ALSO I will be doing short stories during this for fun, so don't see those and think I gave up on this. **** 3 I don't own the avengers or Tony Stark, no matter how many times I email Marvel studios! (Just kidding…****)**

**Also- YOSHI THE GUEST- lol love that name. You rock. You made my night. **** Thakyou so much! (And you like my divider ^ XD)**

Staring ahead, thinking of the new updates he was going to add to Dummy , he practically jump five feet in the air when he found Steve Rogers standing right in front of him. "God! What the hell are you doing?!" His eyes still adjusting to the light could make out that the captain had a skin tight, white tank top, and black training, sweat pants. Only Rogers would have already exercised, showered, neatly dressed him self and eaten breakfast, at four in the morning. "I just came back from jogging. What are YOU doing up?" Steve also squinting, noticing the gleam of sweat off the genius's forehead, and how his hair stood up in every way. Tony gathered himself from his 'just got out of bed' to the 'I'm a genius and your not' posture. Strutting his way round the bar, he grabbed a bottle of scotch from behind the counter. "Just getting a drink. You thirsty? you want one? No? I'm having one". Tony froze with the bottle in front of him and then gave out a soft laughter. "Wow serious de'j'a vu right there." "Your not going to throw me out a window now are you?" after that he couldn't hold back a small fit of giggles. If Stark wasn't known for his intellect he would seriously question the man's sanity.

The next few days were rough. Learning people's boundaries and what they dislike and like were hard. Even harder with a team of lives that had probably the worst back stories you could think of. At first everyone kept to them selves, or with whom they were most comfortable with. Clint and Natasha always training or watching a movie together. Steve spent even MORE time training and exercising then thought possible. And Tony dragged Bruce down to the lab after a long convincing that he wasn't going to break anything. But as more days went by, a week, they started spending more time together. During one night Tony invited them all out to eat and everyone really hit it off. Jokes and laughter. Tony and Clint found out they both had a similar personality trait of ticking people off. So the entire next week you can guess was full of pranks, and annoying sarcasm. The next week they learned things about each other that none of them would have imagined from their files. But not Tony. And the worst part is, is that he hacked into his file and deleted most of what's in there. Bruce has actually tried having a heart to heart with Tony at one point but his ability to change the subject and turn a question inside out with out answering the question is phenomenal. But now they've been with him for 3 weeks and 2 days. They heard him laugh. Not the seducing, picture perfect laugh there used to. An honest, real, choking laugh. They've seen him glassy eyed when people mention certain things. Natasha and Clint have seen that look on rescued torture victims. Steve has seen it on wounded soldiers. Bruce see's it on family's faces when they are reminded of there lost ones. The only difference with Tony is he tries to hide it, and to the public citizens he's GOOD at it. Just smile through it and nod, chuckle, even though the odds are, he can't even hear them any more.

So there was definitely more to the Genius, Playboy, Philanthropist than everyone knew. But before anyone got the chance to confront Iron Man an emergency meeting was held a couple days later on none other than… Iron Man.

**Okay so if you do not understand the time range it's been about almost 4 weeks since everyone moved in when the meetings called. Thor hasn't arrived yet. Good? Good. Review… or not. Who am I to tell you what to do? (I'd appreciate it though) ;) **


	5. Bloody Smile

**Okay so a lot more people are reviewing, and following my story witch makes me SO happy. :') thank you so much! I don't own Avengers or Tony Stark, Even if I own a piece of his hair. (Jk)**

When Fury called the Avengers in for an urgent meeting, it almost looked like the director was concerned. That was enough of a hint for everyone to book it down to head quarters.

When everyone got there, they took there assigned seats. Noticing an empty chair everyone's worry spiked a little higher. 'Calm down Banner, Starks always late.' Bruce thought hoping the Hulk heard it too. Any other day it wouldn't have mattered, but now that they were living together they were becoming friends, and if it continued, family. The last thing they needed was something happening to the annoying little brother.

Fury took quick, little steps walking up to the band of heroes, and got straight to the point. "When was the last time any of you have seen Stark?" Okay that pushed everyone's worry way up, right next to panic. Of course no one let it seep through there calm expressions. Now that he thought of it, Bruce hadn't seen Tony in a couple of days. But then he thought of something. "I got a voice mail from Tony saying he was flying into Springfield to pick up some paper work yesterday! I thought he would be back today though..." Taking one more look around it was obvious no one knew the billionaire's location. Fury sighed. "We were hoping it was just a computer generated threat. They really aren't unusual for Stark. But this one seemed more… personal." Steve and Bruce were both standing now, waiting impatiently. Clint and Natasha feeling the same way but, due to there life training, had a more of a handle on there posture. "What exactly does that mean director?" Captain was getting tired of Fury stalling. "We have evidence Stark was taken yesterday afternoon. It… Doesn't look good." Fury clenched his jaw, aware of the angry stares upon him, but only seemed interested in how Doctor Banner's complexion had a green tint to it. "I think it would be best that you remove yourself from the room Doctor." This only seemed to anger him farther. "My friend is taken from right under everyone's noses and you want me to leave?" Natasha was now standing as well, trying to calm everyone down and get some information. "What evidence do you have director?" Fury, still staring down Bruce, seemed to flinch for a milla second. "Like I said, it isn't pretty to look at. And I am concerned towards Mr. Banner's reaction." Before Bruce could take another bite at Fury, Steve put a hand on hit shoulder. "Were a team, and if one of us is in danger, then it is all of our duty to help in any way possible. Please precede Sir." Fury to a deep breath. "Alright", in a regretting tone then threw down a photograph that sent a gasp through the crowd. Fury wasn't even touching the surface when he said it wasn't pretty. They're cocky, witty, self-obsessed ego was sitting, tied to a chair, with the barrel of a gun pushed so hard to his temple, it was obvious there was going to be a bruise there. There was blood and sweat smudged across his face and bare chest but the visual injuries looked worse. There was a deep, large gash on his chest, most likely from a knife. A similar cut, but less deep, on his forehead and he was covered in bruises. His hair was knotted, and stuck together with blood, so he probably had a rather large head wound and by the way his pupils were totally different sizes proved he had a mild concussion. But his damn lips. The bottom one was spilt and gushing red but that's not what everyone hated about it. It was curved up wards as if he was actually trying to SMILE for the camera! If it weren't such a dire situation Clint would have felt a pang of guilt for Tony's captures on what they had to go through. But of course jokes were invisible at the moment because all they could see was that there friend was hurt. Very hurt. 'Steve looked away in disgust of the picture. How could this have happened? This wasn't a look for Stark; he's a civilian. "This picture was sent to us with a message that says 'You can keep Iron Man, But we've got Tony Stark'. We are currently trying everything we can to trace, and locate where the image was sent from but whoever designed there security knows what there doing." "How long is it going to take to find him?" Rogers was getting tired of being so helpless with his lack of tech studies. 'We don't know. We still need to break down there fire walls after we get past the 3f codes-"

"So were suppose to just sit here and wait for you to find him?" Bruce interrupted, after attempting to calm down. "Sir, look at what they did to him over a night. They'll kill him within a week. And if not, then a hell lot of pain." Clint intervened getting a little fed up at how lightly his boss was taking this. "I promise. I will do everything in my ability to get Stark back. But there's nothing else you can do except wait for now" Fury said a little softer. As angry as everyone was, they knew it was true. When it comes to technology, well, you can't really help that the person you need is the person your trying to save. Everyone stayed a little longer in .I.L.D head quarters after that, waiting for who knows what, before they went back to train. They had to stay productive, and be ready to get there teammate back. And there friend.

**So there's that chapter. I'm trying to make them longer but I just don't know how ;'( don't hate me. Were gunna meet up with Tony next one though. Just can't stay away from him long! 3 love the followers and keep the reviews up! Please? XD**


	6. Amateurs

**Okay I just went through my first couple chapters and found a TON of spelling and grammar mistakes. Word changed all my sentences when I saved it! X( that's not funny. I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. I will reread everything 10 times! Thanks for still reading it though! And to all my reviewers! I do not own the Avengers or Tony Stark, no matter how much I deserve him. **

God his head hurt. Like he got ran over by a semi truck, and then the Hulk sat on him. His first guess was a terrible hang over. When he went to pick up his arm, he found it tied to the back of a chair so then it was, 'Oh man, what did I do last night.' He realized something was wrong when he was unable to open his eye. It took some time and breath holding till finally his stuck eye lids ripped open. Blinking a few times, getting used to his surroundings, he recognized a mirror in front of him. What he didn't recognize was himself. He looked horrible! Then it all hit him. Literally. Everything came back.

_Just before he stepped out of the front doors to Stark Tower, he remembered he should probably tell someone where he was going so they don't yell at him when he gets back. So taking out his phone, he dialed the phone he gave Bruce. The answering machine picked up at last and he left a quick message saying where he was headed and that he'd be back shortly. He probably forgot to charge his phone again. That's what living in a non-tech place will do to you. He told him he has to get in the habit of charging it every night._

_ When he arrived about a couple miles away from where his jet is parked he decided to walk. It was nice out, his property; yeah he'll take a nice stroll. Not even a half a mile away he got jumped by a bunch of guys in cliché face masks. He would have made a comment about it too during the fight, until one of them pulled out a vial of what ever drug, and injected him with it. After that he only vaguely remembered being thrown and tossed not so lightly into a van. Then there was the dumbass driver that REALLY did not know how to drive, and the lack of seat belts with the drug did not go well for his head. A sharp turn was all it took for him to go sliding head first into a pile of weights, and then everything went dark. _

'Wow. That was a lot to take in…. Who puts a weight set where your keeping a prisoner?' phhhh. 'Amateurs'. This light humor was only to keep him from freaking out. The feeling of captivity brought back memories that he was NOT about to have a panic attack over.

When his eyes cleared, almost to there full vision, he could see not only black and blue covering his body, but a couple unhealthy looking cuts. The once above his eye brow would explain how the blood dried like glue to his eye lids. He could feel other injures but couldn't pinpoint where. Something else had happened… But it was all blurry. A beating. A couple swipes of a blade. A threat. Avengers. A couple snarky comments on his part witch probably wasn't the best idea but- wait. The Avengers? How could that have come up? Are they here too? Trying his best not to look to desperate he threw his head back and forth looking all around him.

"Your alone Stark." He tried not to jump out of his skin at the voice so close to his ear. He kept his mouth shut till he recognized the one of many people that had revenge upon him. But the thick Russian accent could have belonged to lot of Stark haters. Then another louder voice entered the room and he recognized it instantly. If he kept a list of voices he hated, that one would be at the top. "Anthony! Well don't you look out of your usual attire. Great to see you could make it"

Only one person alive called him by his birth name. That was when Justin Hammer came into the picture. Tony let a snicker loose. He was making fun how HE looked, when his appearance was way off than how he remembered. Skin white, from lack of sun, glasses gone. He was wearing a terribly knitted poncho with dirt covered cackys. If you think this wasn't funny, you're going to die when you hear this. His usual blonde, golden hair was a light crap color with little blotches of blonde in it. Evidence that he died his hair. Blonde. That was his breaking point. He let laughter climb out his throat and break through without his approval. He stopped not because Hammer had slapped him across the face, but because just below his chest pain exploded. Holding back a groan he came to the conclusion that he cracked a couple ribs. Lucky they weren't broken, but he had to be careful because between his rib cage was a dangerous spot. Even he didn't know everything that was taken out or put in to fit the arc reactor in his last kidnapping.

"I had a feeling that your mouth would get in the way of my plans so just a warning, Anthony, if you try and be smart with me, or my partner I'll have to take extensive measures." Justin threatened with a fruity grin that Tony would like nothing more to wipe off his face. So he decided to take his own extensive measures. "Oh, don't worry bout me Hammy. I only go for real blondes anyway." His voice came out raspy and quiet but apparently Justin heard him because his smile vanished and he looked like he was holding back a punch. But instead he stomped over like a child, and said something between four VERY muscular men. When they all nodded in agreement to what ever he had suggested Tony knew he should have kept his trap closed. Hammer left the room and he almost forgot about the creepy, first voice he heard. He still couldn't see him because he was standing in the shadows, but he seemed intimidating as he left after hammer's footsteps. One of them pulled his hair back removing his view of Hammer's 'partner' replaced with a sweaty face that had a smile that said 'I'm going to enjoy this'. "Put on your best smile Mr. Stark, time to meet up with your co workers." With that he got a computer screen shoved in his face, with a room full of super heroes staring at him eyes jumping with worry.

**If I don't message you personally thank you for all the helpful and encouraging reviews, followers and even favorites out there! Your awesome 3 XD**


	7. Dangerous Territory

**Okay it was brought to my attention that the last paragraph in my recent chapter was screwed up. And I am SOOOOOO SORRY. I just might have forgotten to hit the indent button a little. So thank you to all of the people that made me take a look at that. Whew. Well let's see if I can make a decent chapter. I do not own the Avengers or Tony Stark but if did they would be living in my house not New York. ;)**

"Director Fury!" An agent came tripping over himself, making his way to the boss. "Director Fury we have an incoming face chat with-""When did I sign up for a face chat? We. Are. A. Top. Secret. Facility!" Fury interrupted. "Sir... they claim to have Tony Stark.". Fury let the words sink in. "Get the Avengers in here now."

When everyone was sitting, Fury gave the order to accept the chat. There was a, _ding,_ as the connection loaded. 'With how long it's taking, where Tony's kept isn't any where around here.' Bruce guessed to himself.

Natasha's nose flared as a burley, bald disgusting man appeared on the screen. His eyes were bright with excitement but the rest of his expression was calm. While he was adjusting the camera, you could briefly notice fresh blood on his knuckles.

"Hello avengers! I'm so glad you could make it, to watch us destroy your dignity right in front of you." It looks like the man was trying to be intimidating (or more, his muscular appearance didn't exactly say 'free hugs') but he finally let a murderous grin slip through.

Director Fury stepped forward, hands on hips, trying to keep his temper to a medium. "What is it you want for Stark?" "Oh, there's no leverage here. Our main purpose is to humiliate Stark to a slow, painful death. And to watch the MIGHTY POWERFUL Avenger's expressions as we torment there friend." The kidnapper spit out the last sentence.

Steve couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to stand by and watch as these pitiful men threw such threats at them. "It doesn't matter if you were planning to take over the world. Nothing will break this team and we WILL stop you." When he was done he found himself standing in front of fury pointing his finger, fiercely at the giant screen. The man was in mid snarl when he froze, then gave a large, creepy smile. "I wouldn't be so sure _Captain._" He turned from the camera and pushed none other than their very own, Tony Stark into view. "Tony!" Everyone changed there expression and didn't hold back there worried emotion.

Tony narrowed his eyes for a moment as if he didn't see the picture appearing before him witch scared Bruce because that was NOT good. But once he recognized what was going on, and who was watching him, he quickly tried to compose himself. "H-Hey guys! Long time no see!" Everyone flinched at how raspy his voice was. The tension in the room got worse when the beaten man attempted a smile. "Sorry about my look, It's so hot in this _warehouse, basement_, I'm sweating like a dog." Everyone got the message, but unfortunately so did the leader of the buff brothers. One of them socked Tony right above the stomach. A loud 'OOF!' Escaped the billionaire's mouth, and seemed to be in extremely more pain than expected from the punch.

Tony's chin lied on his chest, face scrunched up as he raggedly breathed in and out of his nose. "There something else wrong with him… His ribs," Bruce muttered just so the group could hear it, and he thought if he talked any louder the Hulk would go into protective mode. "No, No Stark. You're going to ruin the game! You can't give hints." When Tony was done trying to clear up the pain he looked up apologetically at the team and Steve saw something in Tony's eyes flash. They all came to know that the flash meant he knew what he was about to do was really, really stupid. But then he straightened himself back up, crossing his feet, and looked as professional as you could, strapped to a chair. "Your right muscle brain. We'll just gossip. Hey Natasha! I just found out Justin Hammers not a real blonde!? Can you believe that? The nerve! I almost like, spa-"His sentence was caught short when some one grabbed his throat, letting out a weird choking sound, eyes wide. Everyone one gasped, out of there seats, helpless as there teammate was being strangled.

"I had warned you Stark! I was worried when the fun began, my men would have slight guilt and hold back. But now it looks like you're in for a treat!" All you could see in the picture were four men standing behind there leader while he choked the life out of him. "Sir, Boss say we needa keep him 'live for the beating dis time." There leader looked down as if surprised to find he was still holding Tony's throat then let go and stepped back and Tony gasped for needed air. It was obvious the genius was avoiding looking in the Avengers direction. They knew he hated sympathy, that's why he hid everything. But then the leader, still with an annoying smug, picked up the camera, grabbed Tony's face so he was squishing his cheeks, and shoved both together so the frame was filled with Tony s injured face and his tormentor. "So rude not to look your friends in the eye Stark. Didn't your Daddy teach you manners? Or did he die before he could. Or maybe he wasn't around enough. Or _maybe _that isn't it either! MAYBE he-" Before he could finish Tony had spit in his eye, causing him to punch Stark right across the face, drop the camera and break the connection, but not before the team watched, baffled, as Tony fell unconscious to the dirt covered cement.

**Please review. By the way, I fixed last paragraphs problem for those concerned****. And note, if you want to address me by a name while reviewing just call me Sparkiene 3 who ever can guess what mix of names that is can be a character in my story. **

**Hints- pirate + you should know + cat claws **


	8. Two Way Face

**Short notice… Tony will not die. Sorry for those who like the mystery, but I couldn't keep going having you think I would kill such a perfect human. Sorry for the language and violence for future preference if you care. I know I don't **** I love the whump. Don't forget bout my little contest I have going look at last chapter's end AN. Thanks, I don't own Avengers or Tony Stark and I can only cry so much about it.**

Everyone just stared at the blank screen in shock. What did they just watch? "There going to send more. How are we going to find him?" Clint turned to everybody, his words breaking everyone from the individual thoughts on the video chat. "I don't know. But we need to be here to support Stark through this. No matter how much he hates it. He has to know he isn't alone this time." Steve said, switching to Captain America mode. Fury seemed irritated with Rogers and his orders being taken out of his mouth, but let it go. But then turned concerned with the quiet doctor. "Doctor Banner, are you going to be... Stable during these... Sessions?" "Tony Stark is the smartest man I know. I've come to find him not only one of the few allies I have, but my best friend. If watching him be tortured, and held against his will, while you track these maniacs will help him, then ill be the first one in this room when I get the alert." Bruce responded so fluent, it sounded like something he's been practicing for weeks. "Alright then. You four will be the first to know if another message comes thru. Hopefully we find him before that happens."

No one knew what to do. This time they couldn't just distract them selves when the images of Tony's condition was replaying in there head. How can a man that's gone through so much… with blood running down his face… and a man threatening to take everything he has, and kill him… still smile like its another day? It makes Rogers question what the truth behind Tony's past is. He's gone through more than the obvious, Afghanistan, even betrayal from a life-long family friend. But then what was that man in the video chat talking about Howard not being there for Tony? What was he going to say before Stark made the misfortunate choice when he spat on the already disgusting man?

When Tony woke up his first thought was nausea. But remembering where he was he swallowed it back down, not wanting to give his captures that satisfaction. His vision cleared and he realized he was in the same dark room. If it was possible, he looked even worse than last time he looked in the mirror. Why is there a mirror randomly here? He's pretty sure they were going to end up torturing him to death, maybe to watch him be killed. Another cliché move on the bad guy's part. But then another thought crossed his mind. A two-way mirror. He strained his eyes to check for the tinted corners of the mirror. Yep a two-way mirror; what did these idiots take him for? When he went to rub his eye he realized now his hands were tied in front of him instead of behind. He chuckled imagining Hammer thinking he was too weak now to test anything. He wanted to prove that son of a bitch wrong and when he got the feeling he was being watch he brought his hands up to his mouth and bit the loose part of the rope, someone lazily tied. It easily came off, easier than he though actually. And when he massaged his wrists, he did something that was sure to back fire on him later, but he couldn't let Hammer think of himself above Tony. So he gave the best, biggest smile he could, showing all his teeth, and waved his hand back in forth in front of him, like a child to his best friend. Yes, Justin will be pissed. His grin widened if possible.


	9. Rain-check on that Victory Dance

**Wow chapter 9. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, it could 25 for all I know lol! Well I don't own Avengers or Tony Stark, no comment needed. Come on guys! Sparkine here's some more hints –Disney –Marvel –Mutants. Find out what my names a mix of and your name will be a character in my Story. ;) **

Justin Hammer was a name Natasha Romanoff has come to hate. He was a man that had no respect for other people's boundaries and if it were possible, his ego was more annoying than Starks. The difference between the twos ego, was Tony could live up to it, but Hammer's failures had proved nothing.

Being an agent The Black Widow has learned never to underestimate a person, but to be honest she had thought of Hammer long gone after the Expo. Even he couldn't ignore such humiliation to break out of jail, and retry such foolish attempts. But there it was, straight from Tony himself, who managed to capture the most brilliant, defended, billionaire in the world.

Everyone was in the living area of Stark Tower, deep in their own minds, concerning the information about Justin Hammer, Natasha had told them after they got back from S.H.I.E.L.D. Now they REALLY didn't think they knew anything about Stark. Coming so close to dieing with palladium in the heart, well after some explaining from Bruce they realized it was really bad. How did they not know? Well more story-telling from Natasha, they found out he hadn't told anybody till S.H.I.E.L.D ordered her to physically find out. But now that she recalled the memories of being Starks fake assistant, she remembered him _still _trying to convince pepper and everybody that he was fine. So really nobody found out about this except Fury, Colson, Pepper, Rodey, and Natasha, and Stark was close to desperation when he begged them not to tell anybody (of course in a more Tony-way, not the on his knees begging, more like threaten to murderer them in the most embarrassing way possible).

Everyone jumped at the sound of Fury over the intercom, Stark has inserted from shield to the Tower's electrical system. "Avengers… come in for another… meeting." No farther explanation was needed. The 4 men and woman pushed the thoughts aside and got to head quarters.

No one sat down when they got to the screening room, just stood in the same stance left from there last 'get together'. Bruce hated it. How his friends, boss, shield in general were all acting like this was becoming just apart of there schedule. As if two years from now it going to be 'Oh hey Jerry, its Tuesday remember? We have to set up that video chat with terrorists torturing Stark, same as last week.' After the 'meeting' he's going to have to look at the progress Shield had on finding Tony.

The group hadn't said anything when they got there, but a sharp nod from Rogers indicted to accept the call. But before Nick Fury could do anything of the sort a strike of lightning was heard outside the hellicarrier, causing the lights, and computer screens to flicker black. The team watched the news everyday, and the prediction for today's forecast was meant to be all sunshine, so they all had the suspicions on what was coming.

A large shake came from the right side of the ship, as if a giant had landed on board.

Down the hall way, connected to the room they heard an echoed yell, "My friends! I have returned to your planet to bask in our victory!" Thor's voice grew louder as he entered, but his grin dropped noticing everyone's defeated expressions. "Friends? Is this not a time of celebration? What has happened?" Thor looked around, searching for anything out of the ordinary. "Where is son of Stark?" "… Thor something happened."


	10. Reason For Living

**I do not own the Avengers or Tony Stark, and he's never going to let me after reading what I'm going to do to him. Wow that sounded really… weird. Please read the chapter before you judge me XD**

* * *

Tony slumped backwards, dazed, staring forward, eyes wide. The muscle brothers, as he came to call them, jogged in as ordered to give Tony a short, but merciless beating. So apparently whoever was behind that mirror got his mocking gesture. They all backed up from him, when their leader arrived wearing that same, god-damn, cocky, grin. These people were really changing Tony's perspective on the word 'smile'

"Hello, Mister Stark! Nice meeting you again! You see, you cost me some money from my pay check, with that little stunt you pulled on me. Sense then, we had to wait for you to wake up, and get a new camera." He said cheerfully, but with no humor in his voice. "W-Wasn't my fault you c-can't restrain yourself-f from using me as a punching bag, d-dumb ass." Man, his voice came out so _weak._ But apparently Leader didn't notice, cause he looked like he was about to slap him again, but then he paused, and gave another grin that almost gave Tony the chills. His grin said, 'Laugh while you can for now, cause you won't be able to later'. "Call 'em. Let's see how much our new American friends really know about Stark." "Really know? HA, w-what you idiots REALLY k-know is probably from o-old news papers." Tony knew he was pushing it, but it looks like he was given orders to hold the beating for a while, witch was his ticket. Leader made a move to walk away, but quickly turned back around, grasping Tony's shoulder tightly, leaning in closely to his ear.

"There are a lot of papers on you aren't there Stark? True they might be or not, I don't believe they were informed of the _behind the scenes_ of your performance. Or even you're… family's. Am I correct Stark?" He didn't wait for a response, while he swiftly went back to the computer as if nothing happened. Tony's eyes darted every witch way, listening intensely. He's bluffing. These people couldn't possibly know anything about his past. Unless… Jarvis… No way it doesn't exist anymore he told Obadiah to... Oh no.

He looked up, still in shock of what he found out. He saw the computer lit up in front of Leader as he acted like the moron he was. "Dear Avengers! I do apologize about our last chat a couple days back; we had some… technical difficulties." He heard several snarls come from the speaker and then recognized Clint's yell. "You better watch your ass, cause when we come for you bastards, you're the first to get an arrow in the head!"

Then a voice Tony hasn't heard in a while roared, "You filthy humans will feel the wrath of God, Thor-"

Tony suddenly felt a cold, sharp, metal wrap around his neck. He couldn't struggle, or even swallow with out a few beads of blood freeing. Leader backed up next to Tony so he could see his team, and they could see him. "I would be careful about what you group of freaks say _Director._ You Avengers have a part in this wonderful reunion as well." Tony watched blurrily, as Clint was about to give another insult when Natasha shoved his side. They were all quiet suggesting they wouldn't say anything else.

Finally the blade left, and he tried swallowing a lump sitting in his throat, but it wouldn't go away. "You have all seen Mister Starks file, I'm sure, but do a couple simple words really explain a person's life? Stark here, isn't exactly the best example for this, for he has hacked in a changed what he could, I'm guessing. Am I correct Stark?" The man asked him, waiting for an answer casually, but he knew if he didn't respond it was going to end badly so he gave a slow nod. "Well there you go. " Turning back around, to the camera's view. "We happen to have our own file on Tony Stark, but we want to make it more interesting... TONY is going to tell you ALL about his little life adventure him self!"

Tony gave a snort. Please, like he was just going to pour his heart out. He was more likely to tell his team about his past not tied to a chair, in front of a bunch of terrorists, over a face chat. When Leader caught Tony's reaction to his announcement he waved his boys to roll in a barrel of ice water. Tony took a glimpse at the chat picture, and didn't miss Romanoff's worry. I mean of course all of there faces leaked worry, but Natasha's showed more understanding. Maybe Pepper and she had become closer friends than he thought. Pepper was the only one he ever told of the tortures they performed back in the cave. So he gave the red head a wink and looked Leader straight in the eye. He spoke so harsh, you could no longer here the pained stutter in his voice. "You think you're just going to drown the answers out of me? This isn't my first rodeo buddy. You're not getting a damn thing out of me." Leader moved in, breathing in Tony's face, loud enough so only him and the avengers could hear. "You think its all about you? My guess is that you would cooperate if someone else's life was at risk besides yours. Some ones more… Important." Tony's eyes widened with realization. He first thought was he was accusing him of not caring about his being, but then he figured it out. His only reason for living… **Pepper. **

* * *

**First of all, were just calling the main torturer, Leader because no one really knows his name yet. That's why you guys got to figure out what my names a mix of! If I say you got it just message me who you want to be, Hammer's mystery partner, or Leader. Review, thanks, bye! 3 XD **


	11. Not So Invincible

**Hey! This is like, my 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter I've done today. That's pretty good if you ask me. Could somebody please review? It would really boost my encouragement to continue with this story. Thanks if you can :). I do not own the Avengers or Tony Stark, but if I did he would NOT be captured right now. **

_**Before the video chat-**_

"_Where is son of Stark?"… "Thor, something happened." Thor grew concerned, and changed his pose, insisting the female warrior to explain. Natasha took a deep breath. "Stark was taken almost a week ago. The kidnappers have been sending us threat images consisting pictures of Tony's condition. It's not good. Then they sent us a video chat-" God knows how they logged us in for that-"Fury interrupted but Natasha continued "-saying they were going to humiliate Stark until they finally… kill him" Natasha finished, avoiding how everyone's gaze dropped slowly to the floor. Thor's mood changed quickly from jolly, to war-mode. "Then we shall return the Man of Iron before this harm is brought upon him." Thor looked questioning everyone's worried faces. "Friends, Stark may be physically injured but he is a strong man. A heart made of metal during war. I believe these puny midgardians that took our teammate will have a complex time breaking him."_

_This actually lifted the depression from the room slightly. But how the screen turned bright, the small speech was forgotten. _

Everyone stood, wide eyed at the screen. Pepper? As in Tony's girlfriend? Steve had only met the woman once, but she was far too busy discussing business with Tony to have a complete conversation, and then she had to leave. He was surprised when Stark had introduced her, and the man had to literally explain that this was his partner, and they were in a loving, stable, relationship. He thought it was just a phase, because of Tony's reputation he had come to know. But the way his best friends son smiled so dorky and goggled over her like no one else was in the room, was a sure sign he was in love. And being a solider he knows when you love someone that much, you would sacrifice your life for theirs, in a heart beat.

So you could imagine the intension in the room, while they watched Tony try to control his suddenly heavy breathing, waiting for his reaction to the information he was given.

Director Fury turned down the hall, standing over the rail way, to his employees. "Has anyone had any contact with Mrs. Pepper Potts in the past week?" Everyone's heads turned looking around for an answer, but nothing came. "Damn it." Fury muttered under his breath, making his way back to the screening room. Everyone knew Tony would allow them to do what they wished, if they gave there word not to do any harm to the love of his life. It didn't matter how much he acted like Pepper just happened to be his girlfriend, it was apparent when she was around, she was another part of him. Nothing good could come from any of this.

They had pepper? NononoNO. Think Tony… Breathe Tony! They can't have her. He tried to control himself remembering that he was being watched, but couldn't stop jerking at his restraints, that were sure to cause deep rope burn. "Ah, I see I've hit a soft spot. What do you think Stark? How would you like to see us bring in your little gal, with a knife stuck in her chest? Or maybe we could get some rope and a stool and hang her... Right about here…" Leader gestured with his hands in front of Tony as if pointing out where he was going to put some new furniture. "Even better! I'm just full of bright ideas today- I put a gun in your hand-""Okay" Tony said emotionless, eyes stared forward. "And we could have you-""OKAY" He said louder now looking straight at Leader, with a look on his face that probably made him look like a maniac. "Wonderful." Leader said quieter, and much darker.

As they rolled the barrel closer to Tony, everyone on the video screen sucked in a sharp breath. Stark rolled his eyes as if they were being stupid, but then gave a sad glance at Natasha to say 'please. Don't watch.' Leader took a seat next to Tony and acted as if they were both on a game show. "So Mister Stark lets began with the easy questions. Just a reminder, we pretty much know all this, so those no point in lying. I mean… unless you want to be drowned alive that fine too. If you refuse, witch I'm sure there will be much of that, well you know what happens. If your band of _heroes _mentions anything unhelpful to the situation, same result. Let's start!" He clapped his hands loud, making Tony flinch. One more hopeful look towards his friends, and he planned on not looking in that direction for a long time.

This was going to be hard to just sit here and watch, but who knows what they'll do to Tony if one of them even leaves. Bruce was surprised the Other Guy hasn't made an appearance yet. Maybe he knows it would hurt Tony. As weird as it was, the Hulk did have a soft spot for the billionaire. So everyone just stood there, watching, waiting, scared to do anything. Who knows if they had someone in the back holding a gun, ready to fire at Stark if any of them pointed a finger.

Everyone glared at the man, Natasha's look seemed like it was about to burn right through him. But no one could do anything except gasp, as Tony's head was suddenly lurched forward into the water, a fist tightly gripped on his hair. The drowning man thrashed about, but it was to no use. They held him there for almost a minute and ten seconds, witch was impressive to Clint, for someone who was caught totally unexpected, and not to mention a civilian. But now, nobody really knows what he's gone through.

When they finally let Tony surface, the genius shook his head back and forth, while hacking up a storm. He had to shake the cold, ice off his body. And the memories. He put on his best 'pissed face' and stared at Leader. "What the hell was that for?!" He said, but it came out a lot more like "Waddahelladator!?" Noticing the Brothers calm, order-like stance, they've been through this before and have probably learned injured, slurred speech.

Leader sat back and laughed at the ceiling. "Ever play baseball Stark?" This question made Tony's mind backtrack on the situation at hand. He was fit when a child. Exercised, ate healthy, when he did eat. But he'd rather stay home and study for next month's test, than be out on the fields, with the other kids. Not knowing where this comment was going, he gave a slow nod, eyeing him questioningly. "Ever get hit by the ball, and then get scared to get back in the batter's box?" It wasn't really a question, but a statement so he didn't answer, but he did understand. There were experiments that went wrong at times, and Tony was shaky on using any substance that could cause another explosion. "We have to kill your pride, to get to your _mind_ Mister Stark." Leader looked towards the web cam and only grinned wider. He was enjoying every horrifying minute of this.

The Avenger's, plus Fury, watched the screen on edge. Thor was ready to chuck Mjolnir at the monitor. He had expected to come to Earth, to celebrate there win against his unfortunate brother and the saving of their world. Not to watch the Man of Iron be harmed in such physical, yet mental ways.

Leader's voice bellowed over the speaker, making sure EVERONE was paying attention. "What tortures did they perform on you in Afghanistan?" Leader and his men gathered around, gladly ready to shove Stark back under the ice water when he refused to answer. But gave a dramatic eye roll around the room. "Easy. Water-boarding, beatings, electrocution." Tony smiled like s child in class that just got the quiz answer correct. Thor and Rogers gave a asking look towards everyone else, but now wasn't the time to explain. Leader scowled, annoyed how well his victim had taken the question. "Alright Stark, as always it looks like you need to be challenged. What was the man's name you shared your cell with in that cave?" A gleam of sorrow passed in Tony's eyes, as he remembered back to the days in captivity. 'There was someone else? Another prisoner? Steve never knew.' "Yinsen." Tony said softly, staring hatefully at the man digging up his worst nightmares. "What did Yinsen do to you when you first arrived?" Tony looked like he was about to make an inappropriate joke but then cleared his throat and nodded down to his arc reactor. "Rearranged my living area, for a new heart." "With out any anesthetics?" Tony looked down, knowing there was going to be a hell lot of pity towards him when, or _if_ he got out of here. "No…" Bruce gave a gasp. Someone literally cut into Tony's chest, probably had to saw out ribs, different arties, clear the entire area to make room for an arc reactor, and with out any medication and awake? Unbelievable.

"And it still wasn't this perfect, shiny, little thing you got in your chest now, is it?" Leader smiled, tapping at Tony's bare chest piece. 'So the shrapnel from, you know, being blown up was still moving to your heart, just at a slower pace?" Again Tony nodded slowly and uncomfortable while Leader still had his fingers playing around the reactor. "So it basically felt like _this _that first week, am I right?" With a sharp twist left twice, and a yank back, the reactor was ripped from his chest and he slowly went into cardiac arrest, faster than usual, adding to the shock.

The Avengers gaped, jaws opened, as this disgusting revolting man, played with Tony's heart in his hand. Tony, eyes the size of golf balls, face paling extremely fast, and looked slowly at each of his teammate's faces. He had that expression on his face that said' goodbye' in movies, right before the character died. But Tony couldn't die. He was supposed to be invincible. Supposed to be Iron Man.

**So sorry it took so long. I made the first half of this on Sunday, and then I was really tired. Idk. But he here it is, longer too. And if you have any questions on what's going on in the story please feel free to message me. But please, I would appreciate if you didn't just message me to hate on my writing. I love feed back but not the kind that makes me cry LOL. Thanks for reading, till next chapter! (You didn't make me cry I'm just messing with you guys haha)**


	12. The Deceased Can't Keep A Secret

**Thanks for the feedback! I know I'm getting slow at putting up chapters but I got a lot of stuff going on. School is a big one, that's taking up a lot of my free time. So I'm sorry, I'm just trying to put myself in your shoes when I was waiting for the next chapter on my story and I HATED waiting lol. Well with out further ado, I do not own the avengers or Tony Stark! **

He could feel it. He can feel the shrapnel in his veins, losing the touch of the magnet, start pushing its way back, slowly, to his heart. It would be a slow process and a painful way to die. But he wasn't going to die. This wasn't a thought of hope, he was 100% sure that they wouldn't kill him yet. They still needed to humiliate him first, so this was just another act of brute, showing-off. Tony could feel his blood run cold, when the man made the first turn of the arc reactor. The same way when Obadiah pulled the exact same joke. Its looks like these guys have a lot more access to his video feed than he thought.

"When you're dead, Stark, I'm going to be the one to cut this out of your chest, and sell it. What looks like, a good amount of cash." Tony wanted to say something witty, smart, and sarcastic. But when he opened his mouth, all he heard was his wheezing breath. "But for now, I need you alive. Partly." With a wicked grin the mad man twisted the reactor roughly into Tony's chest. It felt like the world was resting on his lungs, when a sudden gush of air made him shake with coughs.

The team watched horrified, as there friend was on the doorstep to death, and then almost suffocated being brought back. They all heard that it was a big 'oh-no' if you removed the circular light from Tony's chest, but they never personally seen it happen. It was a ghastly sight.

When Tony redeemed most of his posture, Leader sat down, back straight, obviously proud of his accomplishments. "Next question! How many people did you have to burn alive to get out of there?" Steve jumped at this. He knew Stark was a weapons designer but he didn't… kill the innocent, did he? "He had to get past the terrorists some how. This guys going to make Tony sound worse of a man than he really is. Humiliation." Bruce muttered closely to Rogers's ear, obviously noticing his shock. What was wrong with him? He was already judging Stark off of what some druggy had to say?

Tony looked into space, eyes glassing over, replaying the memories in his mind. A hand came out of no where, and grabbed, what's left, of Tony's shirt collar. "Answers Stark." Nudging off the hand he muttered, "83". "Do you dream about it Stark? Do you watch the visions in your mind, of burning flesh? Knowing you are the cause of a life at loss? I want an answer to every question you little bitch, answer!" The comment was lead up with a swipe to the back of the head. "Yes! Yes…" If you would have locked anyone up with a pile full of recent magazines you would think Tony Stark to be nothing more than a lucky, rich, playboy. So that was pretty much the entire world. The world had no idea who Tony Stark was, and the sad thing was, the avengers are just now finding out, and the words are being forced from him.

"Who is Obadiah Stane to you?" It looked like Tony wanted to snort, but decided against it, considering how much strength he actually had left. "God father. Dad's best friend. Stabbed me in the back…" -"About your father-""Almost literally actually, well kind of in the torso area but-"Tony interrupted Leader's interruption, trying to avoid the topic of his father. 'What's wrong with Howard? Why does this keep coming up like a terrible experience?' Steve became close to Howard and his wife, Maria, during his time in the army. They were good people, but he never did get to see him as a father.

"God, you'll never learn will you. Drop him!" Tony was cut off his sentence, and welcomed by a lung full of stinging, freezing liquid. A couple dunks and he was shaking violently, probably because by now the water has gotten into his blood stream, freezing him to death, he thought illogically, and humorly. The last few times, he couldn't feel to much, caused from the numbness. He had his eyes closed still, when the hands left him. Lord, he's going to be so screwed up after this.

"Time to get back on track Stark? Good." Leader was over-joyed seeing he as found his victim's weakness. What will break him. "I'm sure Mister _Captain America _is going to get a kick out of this." Steve had looked down during the water-boarding. He didn't know how much longer of this he could take, so he didn't have any idea how Tony felt. But he looked up at the hearing of his name, slightly stunned the man remembered they were still online, since he hadn't referred to them in a while. "Howard Stark. How did he die Stark?"

Tony answered with out hesitation "Car crash." But when he said this he had to instantly look up from his shameful, feet-stare, and gave a glare, much like the one he gave Rogers when he told him they weren't soldiers, on the hellicarrier.

"Come on Tony, I don't want the press conference version, I think we all know you went to school. Elaborate!" Tony just made his eyes slits, and hoped his murderous atmosphere would spontaneously kill Leader. After a half a minute, leader sighed loudly. "May I remind you our back up plan? Because right now, a certain red- head would sound really good to-"My butler, Jarvis was driving a car, with Howard, and Maria Stark in the back seat. Howard Stark was completely, fucking, wasted. He jumped up in front of Jarvis, causing him to turn into a gas truck, exploding everything and killing everyone that was in the vehicle. Happy?"

Tony was going to get out of this, and he was going to kill this man. This nobody was digging up the memories he buried deep, deep down. He would have kept his trap shut if he were only gambling his own life but this is different. And now the things only the deceased knew about were being forced to pour from his mouth, much like the blood drying into his hair.

Soon enough, this man, was going to just be another with the deceased.

**Sorry if there was confusion last chapter if you thought I killed Tony haha! Sorry. But I did say wouldn't kill him… ;) Thanks for reading; I'll make the next chapter as soon as possible. 3**


	13. The Darkest Secrets Hide Behind A Smile

**Don't own the Avengers, or (dare I say it) Tony Stark**

Everyone sat in complete shock. Mostly Steve and Thor. Rogers had to collect the words that came out of Tony's mouth, and go through them again in his mind. A car accident? He didn't even know that much on how Howard died, much less the specifics given from Stark. He never asked about his late friend, or even talked about him around Tony, because he just kind of got the vibe it was a touchy subject. But because, as assumed, it would bring back sadness, and anger at the cause of his parents death, but never thought at his father himself. Someone had mentioned to him, maybe Natasha, that there was a bad the relationship between the two, but as far as this video chat, it sounds like it was a lot worse.

Thor was normally confused about midgardian's ways, and culture, and everyone was used to helping him understand. But no one could explain this.

Bruce had spent most of his free time at stark tower, in the lab with Tony. They got pretty close over the many shared experiments, but over time Bruce had the unfortunate chance to see Stark's not so brightest moment. It was a strange occurrence that Tony most likely didn't remember, so he never brought it up, or told anyone. But Tony had gone a little over board with the liquor he uses to stay awake, and had a small panic attack one time, and Bruce didn't really think much of it until now, because now it made so much sense.

_Tony had stumbled up the stairs, holding a half empty bottle of his favorite scotch, and almost tripped over Banner seeing what he was working on. "H-h-hey Banner, who do I look like?" The billionaire slurred, and at least tried, to pose and put the most serious face he could, under influence, with out laughing. "Anthony Edward Stark w-wa da hell do you think your doing? Stupid bots COME CLEAN THIS GLASS!" It was hard to understand between the drunken slurs, but Bruce had caught the few sentences, and the way he modeled taking a large swig of the bottle, acting like whoever he was improvising. Bruce put a friendly hand on Tony's shoulder, and was about to take the bottle away, and say he had enough, but Tony jerked away from Banner's touch as if it were poison._

_Stumbling backwards, Stark tripped over some unfinished project, but seemed unresponsive to the fall; considering the bruising that will grow on his elbows in the morning. Bruce rushed to Tony's side, but at a distance, knowing well to keep your hands off someone during an attack. Tony's expression was dark, his eyes wide, as if recalling a distressed memory, but it soon passed, and a more aware Tony mumbled "Sorry…" And made his way up the stairs, to his bedroom. _

Tony Stark never did know what he was talking about when he drank, and to the other avengers, it was rather funny to listen to him during small parties. Bruce had remembered the memory starting with the same humor, so when Tony had first come up to him, he already had a smile on his face, but he instantly felt concern when he saw his friend's eyes flash with fear… He had never seen that look in Stark's, chocolate, determined, eyes before. And of course he had assumed the panic attack was relevant to his kidnapping. But now, using his problem-solving mind, began putting two and two together, and came to realize just how bad this video chat was going to be.

"You ask if I'm happy Stark? No, I'm not. I do enjoy watching your eyes flare with hatred, pain, and especially humiliation. It really does brighten my day, not to mention the freedom to shove your stupid, smug face in dirty river water over and over again, but I'm not happy. I'll be happy when you're dead at my god damn feet."

For the first time, the avengers, director Fury, or maybe anyone, had seen an expression that has never crossed their billionaire's face. A look that represented he thought someone else was crazy.

"Alright. The slower and more painful I make this, the faster your dead." He laughed at his own joke, and Steve could have sworn the Leader gave him a side wink.

"When did you make your first robot Tony?" Tony tried to give a small grin. "Come on, seriously, this is like in every article about me. And there's a lot. Seven years old." His grin turned proud, but dropped, forgotten, as he heard the next question.

"What happened to it?" It looked like the genius was losing his cool real fast, witch is a very hard task for a man that stubborn. They could only imagine the stories that lied behind these questions. "How am I supposed to know? Probably at some

Community college…"

Tony head was jerked back once again by his hair, and at this rate he was going to end up bald when he was rescued. IF he was rescued.

"Hey boys, can you say Pepper Potts really fast, 5 times?"

"Destroyed! It was destroyed… by my… dad." Tony's voice was strained by the stretch of his throat, so the man let go for him to continue. He stalled for as long as he could, looking around the room, sparing even seconds if he could. Jarvis, his old butler, really wrote s lot in that file about him. He knew the man raised him, but he was a little surprised on how much he knew.

"Uh… Drunken rage… Not good enough for Stark's name. That's what happened"

Barton stared with sorrowful eyes. His own father took a trip on that side of the rode after his mother died. But at least he had his brother, Barney to run away with. The deeper they get into Tony's past… the darker it gets.

You always seem to find that one person every once in a while, that's the most out going, positive, and' annoying but likable' feel, that never talks a lot about there personal lives. Then later on you find out they've been through hell in back…

No one would suspect this from Tony Stark, because he hides it with a mask of iron.

**Well that took some time. I know it's slow, and I know everyone says it, but I'll update faster. Plus Yoshi (the guest lol) your so awesome, and you review on EVERYTHING. Would you want Leader or 'mystery guy' to be named Yoshi? Because I still haven't come up with a name, and your just making the chapters come faster with your reviews **** so review me your answer, I don't know how else to ask you :P **


	14. Good Luck

**Oh my gawdddd I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been really sick for the past week, and I really didn't want to throw up on my computer. Sorry for that visual. Of course its nothing compared to what poor Tony's going through :,(. To bad I don't own him or the Avengers.**

* * *

"_Uh… Drunken rage… Not good enough for Stark's name. That's what happened."_

"Good Stark, now were getting some where. Alcoholic father, never there, yes it's a great sob story that anybody could really guess from the secretive Tony Stark. But I'm guessing there's more lying behind Americas' favorite 'billionaire Dad' am I right?"

God this is the last thing Tony wanted to talk about. So what if he didn't have a great childhood? It doesn't affect him now, in his new life. So why bring it up? Guessing these ass snots just want to see the look of sympathy from the mighty team. Well it's not that easy.

"I don't know any more, mood swing. Why don't you just tell them, you seem to be the smart ass in here." Tony sounded so confident, so strong, much like his older self and not beaten to the pulp by the burly brothers. He didn't know where it came from, but he knew it had no benefit on his part. Well, maybe the look on Leader's face before he back handed him across the head.

"Your mouth is going to cost me money, not to mention you and your bitch's lives. So I suggest you ANSWER THE DAMN question." Leader shouted a bit at the last part of his sentence out of frustration, but collected himself at the end. But at the cost of spit landing on the cheek of Tony Stark. Tony made the dramatic move of whipping it away with his shoulder, witch, thankfully, Leader ignored.

"Right." Leader sat impatiently for the rest of Tony's answer but the tone of the billionaire's voice said he was done. "Well? Answer!" Even at the other end of the video call, they could all tell how on-edge Leader was. The avengers boiled on the outside, but on the inside praying Tony could resist from saying something that'll get him to too much trouble.

Leader though, wasn't the only one on edge. 'One. Two. Three. Four. And now five. All the Avengers were present on the computer screen. All of them were just sitting there watching, and listening to all of this. He did his best to hold back the snark a little, just enough for his team to hopefully find him, but now he's not so sure. Did they even care? Why aren't they at least trying?' It might have been the concussion, or slight depression from capture that made him think these things but he no longer had energy to hold back.

"I did answer the question. Your question was specifically 'Am I right' to a recent discussed statement, so that was the honest to god, straight forward answer. No harm done Tinker bell, keep up." He gave a smile, and wink, the best he could anyway.

Leader seemed strangely okay with the comment, witch scared Tony more than if he pulled out a golf club. "No harm done? I'll have to change that."

"Avengers! Director! If you would please keep your attention at, said screen, I will be happy to forward to you, a _wonderful_ little flash back of Stark's _wonderful_ childhood."

Eyes still looking forward, Leader looked past the camera into the distance and gave a nod, and then a smile that sent chills up Clint's spine.

An unfamiliar man made a sudden appearance on the screen, looking down, typing away at the computer. No one even had seen him come in, he just, appeared, like a ghost.

Leader gave a wave in the background, getting attention back on him.

"Since I'm guessing it would be a little more difficult getting the details of a certain event out of Stark, we luckily have a video feed of that EXACT day. What are the odds stark?" The man turned to the brunet, grinning creepily. Tony had paled quickly, recalling whatever these people were dragging up. 'What could have happened to young Stark so long ago, to cause him such discomfort today?' Thor wondered.

"Who are you, and how do you expect to hack into the world's most secure addressing system?" Fury growled, getting tired of this mystery man, acting like Shield's files were just another play ground to run into when ever you wanted.

Black, soulless eyes slowly looked up, as if unsure if he was the person being spoken to. But his mouth curved up wards, noticing the hatred being sent towards him. Sighing, as if bored of the conversation he explained his being. "Most kidnappers, murderers, even terrorists, would think twice about giving their name. Am I correct, Mrs. Black Widow, and Mr. Hawkeye?"

The two agents wanted to strangle the humor out of his gloating, voice, but stayed at a death glare. "Well I am not like the others. Unlike them, I am not afraid, nor will I get caught. I am the master of invisible. My name is Yoshi, and I do not expect anything of your _secure_ system, because I just broke into it. Sending link… now."

Fury stood in bewilderment. This… Yoshi just flew past every code, every fire wall within almost two minutes. Not faster than the great Tony Stark's record, but pretty damn close for comfort. Yoshi showed every pearly white tooth he had at the camera before turning out the door, lazily waving, "Have a nice time Stark." Leader rolled his eyes, and muttered, "Show off."

In front of the avengers, a giant black video waiting to be played showed up, but you could still see Tony beginning to freak out clearly in the top corner. "If you would please give a quick before note on where this takes place, when, and blah, blah, blah." Failing to calm down, Tony's words were shaky. "Uh, my old room. When I was younger. I think around… eleven, or twelve." Leader stopped him and begin loading the video. "Good enough. Let's get to the good stuff."

The video went to a bright white, but then fade slowly back, to show a large room, with white, plain walls. At least they would be plain, if they didn't have Einstein's notes taped all over it. You could see a small bed in the corner, barely touched (you could already tell whose room it is) and a desk on the other side that's been used way to much, with papers, small gadgets, and tools scattered all around it. The camera was shaken around to fit the face of a very little, very cute, Tony Stark. His face full of adorable concentration, he backed away showing just how tiny he was. Natasha almost forgot about the task at hand, and the girly side of her screamed 'awwwwe'.

The young Tony backed away, smiling, about to say something, when he almost fell on his back, tripping over a small robot on wheels. "God, you trying to kill me? You're such a dummy." He exclaimed as the guilty creation rolled away, but still grinned down at it. "As I was going to say, was welcome! To Stark's newest creation. I present to you, your favorite, awesome little brother, Robo mark 2." His big, brown eyes were shining with excitement and achievement as he pulled the white cover off of a machine that couldn't be any bigger than he was. "What does it do? Well I am glad you asked ladies and gentlemen, because I'll show you." Looking all around, he picked up a screw driver and moved it into view. "Robot, pick up the screw driver." The robot reacted with a click of its claw like hand, and smoothly rolled over to the screw driver, pinching it into a hold. "Yeah! –Uh I mean now give it to me." The boy frowned when the machine rejected his request. "Hey, did you hear me? Bring it here!" With the same result, the boy clenched his jaw and folded his arms. "Bring it here! Yeah, YOU bring it here!" out of all odds, the robot seemed to respond this time, and dropped it in his master's palm. All happiness coming back into expression Tony looked at the camera again. "Was that not awesome, or what? Next marks date release is going to be set-"Tony's sentence was cut off by the sound of somebody calling his name. "Tony! Tony!" The sound of the door being slammed opened was heard, but nothing else was seen except for a scared young Stark, attempting to act casual. "Yeah Dad?"

"Wha da ya think ya doin?"

"Oh, um, I was just messing around, I was practicing for…-"

A loud snicker was heard, and the camera tumbled to the ground, most likely by the drunken voice knocking it over. All you could see was the wood floors of Tony's room, but everything was still hearable.

"What the hell is dis? Tony, I swear to god, look at the damn tire plates on this piece of junk. You're worthless, you can't make a simple, damn, functional robot! HAHAHA."

As hurting the insult was to say to your eleven year old child, there was no violence tangled in the father's words. So if they weren't excepting what happened next, the avengers jumped out of the skin when they heard it.

"I-Its just a proto type I was hoping you could-"

"COULD WHAT? YOU UNGRATFUL SON OF A BITCH, I PROVIDE YOU FOOD, A HOUSE AND NOW THAT YOUR MOTHER AND JARVIS WENT ON THAT BUSINNESS TRIP, YOUR GOING TO EXPECT ME TO WHAT- GIVE YOU A SLOT IN MY PRESINTATION FOR THAT PIECE OF JUNK!? HA! You're a disrespectful brat that I have no patience for. ARE YOU LISTENING ANTHONY?!" A loud slap against skin was echoed through the room and everyone flinched at the louder ones that followed.

You could softly hear, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry…Sorry." It seemed like it went on forever, when really it ended a couple seconds later.

You could briefly see boots stumble past the camera, and then there was a faint voice, but you could hear it perfectly, "Find Captain America, then maybe you'd be worthy something other than dirt. But even then I'm adopting Rogers as a new son… Hehehe."

A while later a moan was heard, and then the squeak of a bed spring and then just black. Astonishment was plain on everyone's face. In so much shock in fact, they didn't realize they had lost connection with Tony once again. So everyone stood, staring at the flickering screen. Just shocked.

Captain was the first to regain himself, and he started jogging towards the exit. "Where do you think you're going Captain?" Fury said, still trying to imagine his former co worker doing such a thing to his own son. He knew he wasn't a great father but… this was different. "I'm not waiting around any more. I don't care if I have to track down the world in one of those jets. I am not going to help them hurt Iron Man by staying here." Jaw firmly set, posture expecting an argument but he wasn't going to get one. "Permission granted." Ignoring the surprise of the acceptance he nodded at his boss, and continued to the flight garage, followed by the other Avengers. Natasha's arm was caught by Director Fury though, and he quickly added before she left, "keep everyone situated. I'm going to find the coordinates and send them your way." She almost smiled at how close the Director was to showing his care for their team. Before she took another step out the door, she barely heard "Good luck", behind her.

* * *

**I don't know if I like this chapter or not… tell me if I'm getting to dark. Or if you like it, you know that's cool too, lol. Well there you go a nice, fat chapter to keep you from killing me****. Oh, and tell me what you think of your new character Yoshi! **


	15. Living Off Hope

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys, your awesome. **

**Yoshi- lol well I'm so happy you liked the last chapter so much, especially Yoshi. And I don't think it sounds kiddish at all, it's perfect! Like you said before, it sounds like a bad guy's name (: Unless you're playing videos games but whatever. By the way, of course I gave you pretty teeth, why would I give such a nice reviewer gross, ugly teeth? **

**Lol, thanks for reading!**

**I do not own the Avengers or Tony freaking Stark.**

Tony wondered how many times he was going to have to wake up in this cursed room. At least it didn't take as long to recall the memories of the video call. The betrayal of your friend's kind of sticks with you. Yes, now he remembered, what happened was, one of the men behind him fell forward laughing so hard at the black mail, video clip from when he was a kid, that he kicked the barrel, and splashed water, soaking the computer. It sent sparks flying every witch way, and ended the chat, the only connection he had with his team.

But now, he's been sitting in this room for, what, a week now? He had to create a plan. Knowing the most reasonable, logical, plan would take time. But when was he known for being patient? In fact, he was labeled for making rash, unexpected choices. So it took none of his highly educated brain cells to not even consider the two way mirror, when he started pulling on the ropes.

It hurt. It hurt a LOT. His wrists were going to look like they were wearing blood bracelets engraved in his hand. And by now he was pretty sure the left one was broken. _Crack._ Okay, more than broken. Though he might not be the best at thinking out a plan, the thought of escaping didn't just pop up. He knew what happened that day, the day in the video. He didn't need to watch it again. So while they were all distracted he had cut most of the rope on his hands off with an abandoned knife on the floor.

He had also been informed by an uncensored conversation about 'how boring his shift with watching Stark unconscious is going to be'. The other had also made a remark about sleeping on the job, so taking his chances at the sarcasm; He eventually slipped out of the ropes. He might be in the clear for now, but he had to be quiet. If someone heard him, this time's beating would probably kill him. _And he couldn't die, _he thought humorously, _He has too many responsibilities. Well, the company has… __**Pepper.**_ Okay, now he couldn't even joke about it, he had to get home He had to get to Pepper! To save her. Who knows what they could do to her. _Or have already done to her, _a dark voice said in his mind. No, he can't think like that. Sure, Hammer's a jerk, but he wouldn't go that low. But that's not really who he was worried about. Hammer will just be put in jail again, that bastard Yoshi's going to be the slippery one.

Now that he saw the man's full appearance he was officially, like, two percent scared of the guy. He was darker skinned, and had the eyes of Satin. He wore the same thing that Hammer was, but Yoshi just seemed to, pull it off, as weird as it was to say it. Like the evil villain look. He was an average height, and muscular, but he was still the most intimidating person he met in this joint. His confidence was defiantly a noticeable trait. And if he's the man he says he is, then it's going to be a task, getting out here alive, and getting Yoshi behind bars.

When his wrist finally escaped the small rope, it felt like the biggest success he's ever had. But with an environment like this, he knew his luck would run out quickly, so he used his other hand and shakily ripped off the rest of restrain. He just had to get out of this room, and then the hard part came.

Okay, normal sitting up wasn't going to work, his ribs hurt like hell, and his right ankle was on fire. He was pretty sure he was injured in other places, but everything else was numb. Hoping no one could see him like this, he awkwardly sat up using his head and elbows. He almost fell down, but some how managed to stay upright, god knows how he was even standing. Picking up a lost knife, and then one of the beating sticks in the corner, witch he really was trying not to imagine the blood on it being his. He took that stick, and whammed it into the mirror, causing it to shatter to the ground. It was really loud too, so he took no time to look back, as he limped out of the room.

Trying to look at every angle of the room was pretty hard while bouncing up and down, but he eventually passed a room, that he could slightly make out _weapons. _Wow, when he said these people were amateurs, it was meant to be a joke. These idiots put the entire stash of weapons literally right next to where you're keeping a hostage. Yelling and foot steps were heard running around the corner, so he thought,_ not that I'm complaining,_ and hopped inside the dark room. One look around, and a second to get over his shock, he loaded up on everything he could carry.

**I'm not even going to apologize; you guys have heard that way too much. I'm going to be honest, I was sick before, but now I just have no idea how to word the ending of this. I mean, I have this all planned out on what I want to happen, but I'm afraid you guys are going to be really disappointed, so I'm trying every possibility **


	16. We Got Him

** Hey guys, here's your Halloween gift **** . Thanks for the reviews. **

** Also, I want to tell you I have an instagram for Robert Downey Jr! So if your obsessed like me go check that out. Most of the pictures are about Tony Stark too, and I'm just going to take a guess here, and think you all like Tony if you're reading this lol. **

** So it's called _robert0downey0jr_ and my name is Robert Downey smoothie. If you're a guest on here, and you want to talk to me on kik, I also made a kik just for rdj fans. Its on one of my insta gram photos (see above). But just type in rdjclub for kik.**

* * *

Everyone in the small jet sat alone in their thoughts. Tony's being was the last thing on Thor's mind. Of course he cared if Their Iron Man was injured, but anger clouded his mind. He could not wait to send Mjolnir flying at those mortal's faces. Bruce's thoughts were similar, but more contained, well by force. Banner thought long and hard about the methods they used on his science buddy. He him self, had some unfriendly memories, but never would he even think of his friends finding out about them. That video was the last straw, because unlike the rest of the Avengers, he didn't watch the video. He could hear it, and that was all he could stand. But instead, he was watching Tony. Neither was he paying attention. Why should he; that kind of event has a special place in your mind that you don't forget.

Tony's face was concentrated. But what was he concentrating on? It could be just to make noise to avoid hearing his younger self speaking. At the beginning he almost saw a hint of a smile at the excitement in the small boy's voice. But it dropped suddenly, when he noticed what followed, then back on concentration. Because what he's found out, that's what Tony does best.

Clint has a very straight forward mind, and only see's what needs to be done, weather against the rules or with it. And in the past… month? He had a growing relationship with the asshole S.H.I.E.L.D called Iron Man. And not only because he was an assassin, but just a personality trait, did he believe if you messed with one of his friends, you were going to wish you were never born. In these guys's case, they were going to wish they didn't even make it into the after life. That clip of Tony's past, was hard to watch as his friend. So he couldn't imagine how Stark felt. When they got him to safety, and they will, it was going to be an awkward meeting.

Natasha didn't feel. That's what she showed on the outside. It was her job, she could act, and show emotion, but as Black Widow, it was her duty to keep all that hidden and tucked away. From past experience, she's learned murdering her own species, guilty or not, it was easier to just ignore the feelings of pain, sadness, regret, and most of all, guilt. It was also in her job description to live through torture and observe it, but it's a different story when it was your team mate. So after a very long time in her life, she finally felt all that. All the stuff she practiced so hard to keep under, she felt it while watching her dysfunctional friend be tortured by his own past. And she would never admit this to anyone, but she could relate to Stark in a lot of ways. How he makes a disguise, and just ignores the memories. She felt, as she watched his eyes turn black with hatred, and she felt confidence. Confident that she would do every thing in her power to retrieve Tony back home. Though, she would never admit it.

That guilt Steve felt, before all this kayos happened, well, now sitting in the driver's seat, flying the jet as fast as it would go, was ten times worse. He didn't mention to anyone, what everybody already knew, that he felt responsible for Tony's childhood. The treatment he got from his Dad was caused by his disappearance. He knew that his team would try to convince him that none of that could possibly be his fault, and he himself knew it, but as said before, he couldn't help it. He will never, call Howard his ally again, for he is ashamed to say so. If the proof wasn't given right in front of his own eyes, he would have never believed that the past Stark would do such a thing. And the kidnappers were going to pay for there doings, to invade such privacy in front of comrades, its, involuntary. Well now he owed it to himself, and of course Tony to get him back to safety. They just had to wait for the…

"Captain Rogers, I have been implanted into your radio system, to file through the coordinates of Mr. Stark's location, tallied by, Director Fury."

Steve had never been so thankful to hear a piece of machine talk in all his life. Because before, he had no plan, and he hated not having a plan. But now with Tony's coordinates, he could make one. So he smirked, grabbing the intercom to the back room of the jet.

"Guy's, we got him."

* * *

**Whoa, what's going to happen? Am I going to be able to tell you in the next chapter before you all kill me? **** Steve sounds like such an old guy in his little paragraph, "They will pay for their wrong doings". Lol sorry. Well I guess he is an old guy… So anyway don't forget the instagram, please go follow if you can, I love you guys!**

**Keep up being awesome!**

\


	17. Light Equals Freedom

**Reviews: 89**

**Followers: 94**

**Views: 16, 257**

**I love you all so much… Well here you go! **

* * *

_Okay bad idea. Very bad idea. _

Tony thought, regretting the pain burning in his ankle. After gearing up, he charged down the hall, after the voices, readying all guns. But when he shot the first three mugs down the mud dried, dirt stairs, his ankle finally gave up on him and he followed after the loose bodies. It wasn't until now, he noticed everything was sand, clay, and dirt. Back in his holding cell it looked like an actual room, but now he was staring up at the ceiling, and he could see the cracked, dried clay in the top corners. As if some one had build an enormous sand castle.

Using the butt of a gun, that looked similar to one of his old weapons, he pushed himself off the ground sending dust flying everywhere. A rush of dizziness hit him for a second, and he had to grasp the wall to stay upright. One quick shake of his head and his vision blurred less. But he didn't have time to wait for it to come back to its full perfection, because he had to move. The goal here was to get out of this god forsaken hell pit, only removing people that get in his way. Unlike last time, where he could build the upper hand, and get back at his torturers.

It shouldn't still bother him, that he burned those soulless bodies to the bone, because they deserved it. If it wasn't them it was going to be him, but either way he can't deny that most of the final attack and escape, was out of pure rage. That's something he loves about the Iron Man suit. As Tony Stark, he's learned it's easier to keep your temper down, and emotions secured when in public. It also works pretty well when you're trying to piss off someone yelling at you, trying to make you mad. But behind the mask of iron, he can look as furious and deadly as he wants. But the guilt in his heart forgets the anger, and the things those humans did to him, and can't resist the thought of so many lives destroyed by his hand.

Running, half tripping, he felt himself on the verge of giving up when the maze of clay hallways never ended. There were no more doors, just walls, more like worm holes, and he was getting worried he was traveling deeper into the structure. But that worry changed quickly into shock, then hatred. Before him, stood seven thugs, dressed in the same, lame outfits as everyone around here. It looked like the Ancient Greek's wardrobe got dug up by a couple of street boys.

The seven men looked to be about all in there mid forties, all lined up behind Hammer. Hammer, looked like he had his own shit going on, than bother with Tony, witch couldn't be more humorist. He actually stepped back, confusion spreading on his face, obviously not expecting to find Stark around the corner.

"How… did you- I don't…" Hammer stuttered, trying to regain the cool he never had.

Tony was done dealing with this, no more fooling around. He reeked of maniac, as he through up one of the bigger guns he had wrapped around his shoulder.

Hammer noticed the movement and laughed. "What are you going to do 'hero'. You going to kill us? Please, Anthony do you even know how to use that?"

The witty side of him just couldn't hold back on the sarcastic challenge. Keeping a straight face, locked on Hammer's eyes, he shot down each pretend- guard at a time, a hole between every pair eyes. The fake blonde jerked his hands to cover his face at the sound of bullets, but put them down after the seventh shot. Tony could see his wide, scared eyes.

"You know, I was a weapons designer for almost thirty eight years of my life." He said, shrugging his shoulders, and as Hammer's eyes got wider, so did Tony's grin. Swinging the gun back, at the same time popping the safety on, he reached into what was left of his shoe, and pulled out a much more harmless, hand gun. Without a second to prepare, Tony shot Hammer right between the shoulder blade, and collar bone. Not a fatal shot, but painful, and that's just what he wanted him to have, because that's all this man caused him the past week.

Hammer instantly fell to the ground, mouth in a perfect O shape, reaching for the new bleeding wound. Without a second glace at the pitiful man, he limped right past him. About to round the corner he heard a muffled voice behind him. Stopping in his tracks, but not turning around, he listened to the injured voice.

"Y-you can't beat him-m Stark-k-k. He knows-s what he's doing-g." Hammer sucked in a sharp breath, and then let out a shaky, but confident giggle. "It's funny-y… Everyone you C-care about gets killed some how… and t-then everyone you love doesn't c-care if you d-die."

All regret, pity, and sympathy in Tony's eyes were flushed out by anger, denial, and most of all violence. A second later Hammer's soft laughs were cut short by a gurgling sound, when Stark turned swiftly around, and kicked Hammer on the side of the head. Hard. It sent the criminal's head snapping sideways, and then he fell unconscious to the floor.

With out looking back, Tony walked at almost a jogging pace, the best he could, back on his journey. Even though he was refusing to think of Hammer's condition he just caused, he did ponder on what he had said. About the biggest flaw in his escape plan. He knew exactly who he was talking about too… Yoshi. He had made it obvious that he was an experienced terrorist, and Tony knew well that if you have a hand at technology, well, this generation, your opponent doesn't really stand a chance. Lucky for him, he just happened to be a Billionaire, engineering, genius.

Taking down more and more men as he raced down the halls, everything in the corner of his eyes were a blurr. At last, he reached two, actual, wooden doors, with rectangular glass windows. Taking a look through, he was surprised to find the largest room he's seen so far. It had real, pearl white tile, and a high, high, ceiling, the same shade. But what he took more interest in was the hundreds of people inside. Unlike there classy, surroundings, they all wore the same dirty robes. But as he peered in closer, he found a stage at the front of the auditorium. Who stood on it, was the first and last thing he wanted to see.

Yoshi, stood high and mighty, looking king like, compared to the burly men. He seemed to be yelling a speech, of sorts. A speech you give before a war, witch could never mean anything good. A thought suddenly popped into his mind, and he desperately hit the nearest wall. The echo of the rock bounced off the wall, and he sighed with relief. He wasn't deaf from the ruthless beatings, witch meant the room was sound proof. Unfortunately, he was too caught up with his hearing, to notice Yoshi's eyes were staring straight at him, over all the heads of people. A chill ran up his spine, causing adrenaline to rush into his veins. Everything in his body went ice cold, before Yoshi turned back to the crowd, and gave an evil grin. He would come after him, for sure. He needed to find a way out quickly.

The wonderful adrenaline and numbing sensation was beginning to wear off, and his bruised body was almost out of energy. Tripping around every corner he finally found a small closet. He didn't know why he felt so relieved with finding the closet, but his gut had that good feeling, so he ran inside, almost missing the ripped hinges on the side wall, where a door used to be. Inside he found supplies that could make him leap like a child with happiness. Shaky hands made it hard to throw stuff together, but after about ten minutes and a few tied wires, he desperately activated the large bomb he made out of nick knacks found in a small pantry. He would have felt proud, and examined his handy work, but the count down to get out was going by fast.

Preparing for another run around the caves, he almost ran straight into a ladder, elevating into a circle of light. But after a moment of thought, a bulb could be seen above Tony's head as he connected light, with freedom. When he eagerly grabbed for the wooden bar that would lead him to safety, he dropped it, because of a sharp pain in his arm. The gun's straps around his shoulder were burning on his skin, so he through them off, not even checking for the safety, because the last place that was safe was next to a counting down, bomb.

Using the energy and strength he had left, and a few miss slips, he eventually made it to the light, that was forming into a sand lot, in what looked like the end of a dessert. What he was kept in wasn't a basement, cellar, or even a cave. It was an underground society. Wow, he knew they existed, just didn't know he'd find out like this.

Realization hit him hard, when he remembered how long it took to climb up the exit ladder, and he pushed every muscle in his body, in any way other than the smoking hole in the ground. His limbs were thrown in the air, as an explosion burst through the ground. He was flinged on to his chest, fifteen feet away from where he remembered running. The explosion was quick, but more than effective. It had created the small entrance of a hole, into a broken crater in the sand. Blood was running down a reopened cut on his face, and practically every bone in his body burned like hell, but it was a good price to pay for such a, Stark, like exit. Dust just flew in mid air, and nothing was visible, ten inches in front of his eyes.

But his attention was captured, by a figure stomping through the dust, fists balled. A blink of an eye and the body of Yoshi was kneeling before Tony. His face was bloodied, and torn apart on the right side. His shirt was gone, and his baggy pants were splattered in blood, if it was his, Tony didn't know. Yoshi shared the same feeling as Stark when it came to keeping your temper unnoticed to your enemies, but at the moment, he looked murderous.

Yoshi leaned in close, and pulled Tony's face closer by his shirt, causing the brunet to hold back a whimper of pain. "You ruined everything! This is all your fault! My life's work… My men! My home! My plans! The plans… The great 'IRON MAN' ruined my plans!"

Yoshi screamed, spitting in Tony's face, delusional words. But as brave as he might have looked, the billionaire realized, now he really was at the hands of a sico. Yoshi seemed irritated by the lack of response with his victim, or maybe he just needed to get his anger out, but all of a sudden he was punching and hitting Tony over and over again, square in the face. And Tony could do nothing but lie there, and let it happen, spitting blood every time his head was turned.

Between blood loss, and a head injury he was earning, everything started fading away, like he was hiding in his own body, watching him be beat to death through his eyes. This isn't how he wanted to go. He wanted to go down in an equal battle, with some snarky comment, maybe taking a bullet for Pepper. His head jerked forward, looking Yoshi in the eye, as if they were having an everyday conversation.

"Where's Pepper." Was all he could manage through his raspy voice. Yoshi stopped in mid punch, and smiled, tilting his head in questioning.

"Pepper Potts? I don't know. Last time I checked, she was at a resorted island for a conference. Why?"

Tony was about to sock the sucker in the face, and demand he tell him where she's at, but then his stomach felt like it dropped.

"Y-you… never had her."

Yoshi still smiled but looked at him in disgust. "Of course not, you filthy American! So gullible… But it doesn't matter. Not like you'll ever see her again." Slowly, Yoshi dragged out a rigid knife, loosely out of his boot. Still holding the blade in one hand, he hit Tony hard in his left ear one more time, and then, all he heard was a loud ringing sound. Looking left and right, for any possible way to get out of this, he found out the dust and sand had cleared suddenly, by a sharp, unnatural wind.

_If this was it_, he decided, _I don't want to watch_. So he closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was the knife being raised above his chest, ears still ringing. He waited for the pain, and then death. And waited, and waited. But all he felt was a warm liquid splatter across his face. He flung his eyes open, to see 'the great Yoshi', black eyes go blacker, as he glanced down to see blood bleeding through a small hole, on his bare chest. And then he fell off of Tony, blood flowing from his mouth.

Tony's vision darkened again, as his body finally decided to lose conscious, but this time he was comforted by the familiar faces of his teammates, before he went to sleep.

And just before everything shut down, Tony could have sworn he seen an arrow fly into the dead skull, of the head leader, Yoshi.

* * *

**Big ole chapter. Please tell me what you think! This isn't the end. A couple more chapter my pretties **** . **

**By the way, I LOVE reviews, and please don't feel bad to give advice. I love it when you guys give me advice, it helps me a lot. **

**Don't forget my instagram, _robert0downey0jr_ 3**

**Until next chapter!**


	18. White

**I'm sorry if that last chapter was pretty violent. I just wanted it to seem more realistic, you know? And its easier in movies they can just have the sound of a gun shot or something, but when your writing a story you have to be descriptive. APOLIGIES THOUGH! **

**By the way, the advice, and reviews that say this is the best story ever, mean the world to me. You have no idea. THANKS YOSHI FOR THE 100****TH**** REVIEW! Not the story Yoshi… there's this reviewer that's called… Oh never mind, to hard to explain. **

* * *

Steve gripped the steering control to the jet, till his knuckles turned white. Landing a plane of any sort has always been hard for the American legend, and you could imagine why.

There was a jerk, as the wheels hit the tan, sands of the Atacama Desert, a small desert in South America west of the Andes Mountains. Checking all lock downs, and preparing for anything they could run into, everyone leapt outside the parked vehicle.

Clint looked all around him and saw nothing but dirt, hills, and most of all sand. "Are you sure this is where he is?"

Steve looked left and right, and then faced his team mates, obviously thinking the same thing as the archer, but being the leader he had to keep their hopes up.

"These were Jarvis's coordinates. Come on lets split up and search-"their captain stopped in mid sentence, for over one of the larger hills, a huge explosion rumbled beneath the Avenger's feet. Everyone, other than Thor who was used to the movement, had to balance them selves, avoiding falling on their back sides. Clint raised an eye brow at Steve, and pointed where the explosion was heard.

"I suggest we search over there."

Running at full speed, eyes racing for there teammate, Natasha almost fell into an enormous pit in the ground, and would have, if Bruce hadn't caught the collar of her uniform. Stepping back, still gripping Bruce's fore arm for support, she breathed, "Thanks…"

Stopping to a halt, Steve squinted through sand that was blown every where from what looks like a home made bomb. As the dust cleared, Tony's friends saw what was happening on the other side of the crater.

Natasha and Clint were the first to react from experience, Natasha shooting the man they've come to know as Yoshi, straight through the chest. Everyone else made there way after the two assassins around the hole, over to Tony who was laying on his back, eyes slits. Bruce was noting all of Stark's injuries as the billionaire slowly lost consciousness. Steve watched the doctor, before walking over to the criminal that was the cause of all this. Knowing Natasha never misses, it still felt reassuring to see the lifeless body, of Tony's torturer. And apparently he wasn't the only one, because from behind him he heard a faint voice say, "Son of a bitch…"

And then a _whoosh_ flew past his ear, turning out to be a bloody purple arrow inYoshi's pale, head. He might be a solider, but it was still a gruesome sight to see, so he put his attention back on Stark, helping Thor carry the genius back to the jet without causing him any further pain.

A ton more moans from their sleeping friend, causing many hesitations on the way to the jet, they finally piled Tony in the back leaving Bruce to do what he does best. Tony's condition was terrible at the least. They could all imagine Tony not being able to find his way out, so just blowing the lot up. It had been a desperate, and hopeless past week, but seeing Yoshi come so close to puncturing Tony with a dagger, sort of set off something that brought them back together. Like the way Coulson's death did. But this time, they weren't going to lose anybody. Steve just had to get him back to base before one of many injuries becomes fatal.

**Xx Tony xX**

Tony felt his surroundings, as he awoke from blood loss. He tried hard to remember what had happened last before he opened his eyes. His first conclusion was _Oh my god I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead. _But when he opened his eyes, and adjusted to a bright, clean hospital room, he wished he could go back to sleep. The pain was numbed, probably from nurses over dosing him on pain meds. He could feel wires, and an IV sticking out of his arm which was getting extremely uncomfortable. So when he attempted to pick up his arm, he was alarmed to find his wrists restrained. Keeping is best to stay calm, he looked down at his body for the first time since he woke up. He was wearing white, elastic pants and no shirt. What he could see of his chest and stomach was nothing but scratches, cuts, and soon to be some ugly scars. He could feel the stitches running down his arms, and his left shoulder wrapped. But as he got down to his wrists, his thoughts were confirmed as he noticed thick, black cuffs attached to his bed. His legs weren't restrained, but one of them was in a cast and lifted. When he tried bringing his wrists up harder, he gasped, as pain exploded in his left hand, that was also wrapped.

So no, Tony Stark was not dead. But he was a mess. And very stupid apparently, because he wouldn't stop jerking on the damn straps holding him down causing more pain in his wrist. He didn't like this at all, what were they thinking? He's been tied up forever, and they decide to have him wake up like this? Giving up, he threw his head back, into the cheap, white, pillow, getting an increasing head ache. Looking around again, he observed the small room. White walls, white tile, white bed sheets and mattress, white medicine cabinet. He absolutely hated hospitals.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and reveled a long window next to a, white, door. Through the window, a skinny, nurse with her blonde hair pulled up in a bun, held a clip board close to her chest.

"Hey! Nurse! Can I get some help here?!" God, he hoped she could hear him. He's only been awake for five minutes and this place was driving him crazy.

The nurse Stopped suddenly, acting like she was surprised to be noticed and ran into the room. "Mr. Stark! We weren't expecting you to be awake yet."

Tony didn't care, and wasn't really in the mood to be polite. "Yeah, well I am so if you could get these things off,"

The nurse seemed hesitant to even come close to the super hero, on edge of just being in his presence, but had a job to do so she came over to him and put her gloved finger close, and far from Tony's eyes checking for dilation.

"Um, can you stop, what are you doing?' Tony reacted to the contact, with no friendliness hinted, because he really didn't want to be touched right now.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm checking if you're stable..." the nurse replied, distracted. Pleased with her results she gathered her stuff and left the room excitedly. "Great! I'll go get the doctor and Avengers!"

"Wait! Could you get these damn things off… first?" The nurse had already slammed the door and hurried down the hall as he finished his request.

God damn it. Tony hated hospitals.

* * *

**So those who thinks its done… Its not! Haha. Wait for Tony's and the teams reactions when they really talk for the first tine since the rescue. Or how they'll review to the info they learned during his integration in the last chapter. Coming soon I promise! 3**


	19. Trust By a Team

** Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

* * *

Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and Clint all sat in the waiting room, of shield's private hospital. It was an odd sight to by passers, seeing a gang of super heroes so quiet and awkwardly waiting for their friend. Thor was the first to jump to his feet when Tony's doctor entered the small, front room. The doctor cleared his throat and listed all the injuries from head to toe, and what surgeries were necessary. He was also in the middle of apologizing for keeping them waiting so long while Tony was unconscious for three days, but hesitated at the looks he was getting.

"Mr. Stark is awake, and allowed to have visitors." The doctor said, getting to the point. At those words, the team all tried fitting through the small door way at once.

"Uh, may I suggest only a couple of people at a time-"Steve was at the end of line once they got it together, and held up his hand to the doctor to stop the rest of that sentence. "Son. Just don't."

Walking swiftly down the hall, searching through windows for the right room, everyone heard a familiar yell of irritation. It was muffled, but they all started jogging down the hall at the sound of Tony's voice. Full of worry, Natasha swung the door open, to the source of the yelling and gave a sigh at what she saw. Smiling, the rest of the Avenger's had the same reaction as they saw Tony, tied down to a bed, screaming every other curse word in the book.

Tony's expression relaxed a bit as he seen his team, but continued yelling. "Look, you have no idea how happy I am to see you guys but could some one PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THESE!"

Clint hurried over to the engineer's aid, and untied him. Tony flexed the one arm he could and then looked cautiously up at his team. What were they going to think of him now? With his walls cracked, they could easily see him as just a man, right through him.

Almost a minute of silence later, the captain stepped forward. "Tony, I can understand if you don't want to talk about what happened or…" Tony stopped him right there, which he was happy for because he really didn't know where he was going with this.

"Look guys, you have a right to know what's going on. I had a feeling this shit would come back to bite me one day, so might as well get it over with…" Everyone got comfortable, and listened intently for Tony to continue. Bruce felt bad, almost ganging up on his genius partner, to spill such private information. But before Stark could explain the past week, the sound of the poor, abused hospital room door was slammed against the wall. The team winced, as they noticed a familiar red head, which looked possibly more intimidating than the Black Widow.

"TONY EDWARD STARK. I LEAVE FOR A WEEK WITH NO PHONE CONNECTION, AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS. THE FIRST CALL I GET IS SHIELD TELLING ME MY BOYFRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED WHILE I WAS GONE, AND THAT HE WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SURGERY!"

Tony had his hand up in defense, ready to calm down his over protective girlfriend. "Pepper, honey, I'm right here, I'm fine! See?" The over-worked woman took a few deep breaths, and hurried to her inured man's side. "Oh, yeah you look like you could run a marathon…" She muttered, trying to smooth back his hair. Then rubbing the back of his neck, she embraced him, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm just so glad your okay." Backing off a bit, Pepper was getting frustrated again. "Who was it? Who took you? Where is he? Did he get away? These stupid secret facility people act like there going to have to kill me if they tell me any information!"

Tony's eyes rolled up to the ceiling, as if going down the list of questions. "Okay, well Hammer-" "HAMMER!? But how? He's was in jail, oh I swear, I am going to beat the-"

"He's dead."

Pepper jumped, smoothing out her skirt and hair, turning to the Avenger's as if seeing them there for the first time. "Uh hello! I'm-" Pepper got up to introduce herself, and shake hands with Steve, but he beat her to it.

"Mrs. Potts! It's wonderful to meet you ma'am, considering the occasion." Pepper shook the large man's hands and nodded towards the other heroes in the room.

"Oh, well likewise. Yes, it was about time we met each other properly…" Everyone's eyes were back on Tony during the awkward silence.

"Look, this is a fantastic meeting and all, but I don't know if I'm going to want to pour my heart out like this next week." Pepper looked over at her boyfriend in confusion. Natasha cleared her throat.

"During Tony's kidnapping, some…. Things were said about Tony." Understanding completely she took a seat next to her old assistant. Tony Stark never talked about his feelings, especially to a group of people. So whatever was about to be said had to be really really heavy on the billionaires chest.

"Uh, oh okay! Um go ahead honey, if you want to." Tony rolled his eyes playfully, but they knew he had to be burning up on the inside. This, just isn't what Stark did easily.

"Um… Okay uh. I'll start with… that… damn file." He muttered. "Where they got all that information about me? Well when I was younger I had a butler named Jarvis."

"Like your robot?"

"Yes Clint like my robot now no comments let me finish, this is a long story." Clint gave a small, "well then", and Tony took a deep breath to continue.

"So Jarvis kinda raised me, since my parents weren't always around. But when they were home, well you guys know that part." Seeing the looks of sadness from his friends, he had to change that instantly.

"Hey, guys I promise it wasn't that bad, the video made it seem a lot worse than it was trust me." When the looks wouldn't go away, he got desperate. "That was a one time thing! I didn't have a terrible childhood, I mean sure it wasn't great, but were any of ours?" Seeing Tony start rambling, Pepper got up and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. When the genius started rambling, it meant he was close to emotions and somehow Pepper didn't believe his childhood was any where close to great. Tony never talked about it, or his parents, and she's just finding out Jarvis was named after his care giver.

Bruce was sitting in the corner chair, reserved to himself as usual, but his words comforted Tony much more than anyone could imagine. "Tony… Were your friends, we feel bad for you and what happened. None of us pity you, or think any less of you. I can understand the way you feel about trusting people, but you should be concerned if we weren't upset. You can trust us Tony."

Not looking up from his bed sheets that he was now sitting up in, he nodded towards the scientist. _You can trust them. Their your friends. _

"Any way, one day when I was about thirteen, and I got a little, uh, too hurt… he made an entire file of everything that's ever happened to me in my childhood life. I guess he was going to report it to somebody, but he was killed before he got to. I found the file cleaning out his room, and showed it to Obi, since he was the only family I had left to trust. He said he would destroy it, but apparently he had a grudge on me from the start." He looked up at Pepper when he was done and felt worse than he was already feeling. Her head was sideways staring at her love, moist in her eyes. He honestly didn't know what to do, and didn't want to see the Avenger's reactions, so just stared at her beautiful face.

When Captain America stood up, so did everyone else. "Thanks Stark. You're our teammate. We want you to know that this information is for your benefit and the team's sake. We would never use this against you." Steve was almost proud of the secretive Iron Man. Walking over to Tony he shook his hand and cleared his throat leaving the room. Yelling back, "See you guys back at the tower!"

Looking confused he said, "You guys got to go?" Clint walked up and patted him on the shoulder, and apologized when he seen Tony flinch. "Sorry man… Yeah doc said we could only stay for so long."

Thor, forgetting the nurse's orders to stay quiet boomed, "My friend Stark, you are a brave warrior! You would be an honorable guest in Asgard to have fought in such misery! I thank you for my quarters in your home, for it reminds me of my own! I hope to see you well next time we reacquaint!" Thor grinned widely, and a nurse shushed him loudly as he walked out the door you could hear, "I am a god! I will not be reverted to quietness!"

Bruce was checking his friend's medical conditions while people were saying their good byes, but he walked up to Tony noticing it was his turn. "Sorry we have to leave you here Tony, just spend the night and I'll persuade the doctors I can take care of you from the tower." Bruce apologized, knowing how much his friend hated hospitals. "They had no idea what to do with the reactor, I swear I had to physically stop them from taking it out, and then explain it was keeping you alive. So I unscrewed it the way you showed me in case of emergencies and everything seems to be fine with it."

As Banner continued to ramble, Tony spoke quietly, "Hey banner?"

"Yes Tony?"

"Thanks."

And the two geniuses knew he wasn't just thanking him for the arc reactor. "No problem. We really are your friends, you can count on us." Smiling, and waving goodbye, Bruce put his glasses into his pocket and headed out.

Pepper had sat down on the bed wiping her eyes, smiling at Tony, proud and sad of the story. "Why you never like to be handed things… Or when you get so upset… Oh Tony I'm so sorry. I love you so much!" Kissing him for a while on the forehead, she smiled and said, "I'm not going any where, I'm going to speak with the doctor to arrange me staying with you, I'll be right back!" Pepper walked away, not taking her eyes off him, she said a quick, "I love you!" Before disappearing behind the wall. Tony raised his eye brows and gave a wink at Clint thinking, _I got a free pass buddy._

Clint had been waiting by the door for Natasha, who had been the only one sitting in the room. She got up and walked next to Tony, looking back at Clint she said, "Go on ahead I'll be right there." Clint raised his eye brows but knew better to argue, and skipped down the hall.

Tony was actually scared for a minute, but then suddenly Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I understand." This, really, made him even more freaked out. Leaning out of the unexpected hug, she headed for the door but turned around.

"If you tell anybody, I swear you can run but I will hunt you down, and kill you. But…. I'm sorry. For pretending to be your assistant. I understand what it feels like not to trust anybody."

Tony, still in shock, smiled at her. "Does this mean, were like, friends now?" said, just to mess with the assassin, who was having a hard enough time with this already.

The edge of Natasha's lips came up a bit, and she replied, "Was it you or Clint that filled all my boots with shaving cream?"

"Uhhh….."

"If I were you, I would really watch your back now." Then, for the first time, Tony saw all of Black Widows teeth, in a full-blown smile before she raced out of the room. Laughing to himself, he started to feel drowsy, and his eye lids turned heavy. The medicine was starting to take its toll. So he laid back down on to the bed, and held his hand against the cool, medal of the arc reactor.

_They are your friends._

_You can trust them. _

And those were the thoughts he fell asleep with, ready to head back home tomorrow.

Not to mention, that night, Tony Stark, for the first time since he was thirteen years old, didn't have a single nightmare…

_**The End. **_

* * *

** Please don't hate me if you didn't like it. But if you did, I'm so happy! Tell me if I should make more stories, because I love doing this but I don't want to do more if im not good at it lol. **

**-Thanks for the reviews and followers!**

**-Thanks for those who went on my instagram!**

**-And thank you so much to Yoshi the guest, who made Yoshi in the story possible haha. **

**-I don't own Avengers or Tony stark 3**

**-I'm sorry if the grammar, spelling mistakes, or storyline violence made you upset with the story, but if you like Tony, that's all my stories will be about NO SLASH. **

**-And if RDJ was to ever read this I apologize from the bottom of my heart if you think im a sico. **

**- FIRST FANFIC COMPLETED **


End file.
